Like Always
by sakuraofsnow
Summary: Takao worried. Would Shin-chan leave him? After he finally notices how pathetic he really is? Midorima raged. I'll always trust you.


"Kise-kun, your friends?" A voice perked up beside the blond model.

"Hmm? Yeah!" Kise replied with a grin holding a cellphone in his hands. "This is Midorimacchi and Takaocchi!" he chuckled looking at the images.

The pictures that Kurokocchi sent him was from their last time together playing cops and robbers. Midorimacchi looked pissed off as usual but there was a tiny exasperated smile present on his face, Takaocchi was running away from him with a gleam in his eyes, his army jacket and thin cashmere scarf billowing behind him.

"They have a good fashion sense…." The staff murmured, the women was silent for a while then she suddenly shouted. "Director-san! Could you come here for a moment please!"

Covering his ears, Kise whined to the older women "Sei-san! Please don't yell when you are right beside me~~".

"Ah! Sorry 'bout that!" Sei replied not really sorry. As the director approched the two, Sei chirped "Would you let me borrow your phone? Thanks!" Without waiting for an answer the women plucked the cellphone out of Kise's hands, bouncing off towards the director.

"Sei-san!~~~" Kise whined again, jogging up to the two staff. "What's wrong? Why do you need my phone?~~"

"Soji, look look!" Sei said shoving the phone in director's face forgetting the honorifics now. "Aren't these two just the best models for our photoshoot for the H&N company for their fall clothing line?" Sei grinned, jumping excitingly up and down infront of the director who was also her husband.

Calming her down, Soji took the phone from Sei and studied the two friends on the screen intensly, he flipped through the photos after a few seconds with each one, but he stopped at the one where Midorima was wrapping the beige cashmere scarf around Takao expertly, like he has been doing that for many times.

Soji smiled "Are they a couple?" he asked gently at the model. "They seem like they are."

Kise smiled back, he remembered when Kurokocchi dragged an unwilling Takaocchi to a coffee meet up he set up along with Akashicchi. The meeting ended with a very flustered Takaocchi stuttering and blushing.

"Yes, they are, for about a few months now!" he chirped. "And what was about the fall clothing line? For H&N?"

"Oh! I thought that they would be perfect models for that line! Their body types and faces are the ideal image for that clothing line!" Sei-san gushed.

"I think so too after seeing their photos, the shorter one here has an exceptional figure for the fall cardigans that H&N sent to us as a sample. The green head here seems perfect for french trench coats." Soji said gently patting Sei on the head, agreeing with her. "Kise-kun, would you consider telling them about this? Maybe have them come over to the studio and tell us about what they think about this?"

Kise thought about the reactions of the couple if he did tell them about this oppportunity. Takaocchi would say yes without a doubt, but what about Midorimacchi…. He would probably say no… Being the tsundere he is! Hmph!

"I'll try…." Kise still said "But I can't gurantee that they'll say yes…".

"It's alright! Don't worry about it too much!" The married couple said at the same time with understanding smiles.

* * *

"So this is the case! Would you please consider it?!" Kise pleaded clapping his hands together.

"Hohh~~ So this director wants us to take part in this photoshoot because he thought we would be the ideal people for this clothing line from H&N when he saw the pictures Kuroko sent you. Hmmm~~~~" Takao grinned. "Sure!"

"Takao!" Midorima shouted "Why did you-"

"Because I want to see Shin-chan in magazines and ads!" Takao teased "You'll look amazing!"

"No! Why would I do that nanodayo!" Midorima protested.

"Oh~~~! Are you scared that you wouldn't look good? Are you not confident enough that you can do it?" Takao teased, provoking Midorima. "Oh, it's ok, sorry Kise! Shin-chan is too scared too do it!"

"Takao! Fine, I'll show you!" Midorima yelled "I'll do it nanodayo!".

* * *

"Why did I ever agree to this nanodayo?" the green head sighed.

"Because you couldn't resist the challenge. And because you can't resist me~~~" the person beside him replied with a signature grin, making the green head very flustered. "Ah! Are you the girl that Kise talked about? Sei-san?" Takao asked.

"Then you must be Takao-kun! Kise-kun told us about you! Thank you for accepting this!" Sei smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we have a wonderful experience!" the raven chirped dragging Midorima along.

"Oi! Takao! Stop that nanodayo!"

"So, where should we go Sei-san?" Takao said completely ignoring the protests behind him.

Sei giggled at the scene, they were indeed perfect! Their natural movements with each other were what Soji was always looking for in a model.

"Please this way! We would like to get started on your makeup first!" A voice behind them said.

The three people turned around swiftly, they hadn't noticed that someone was behind them at all. "Nice to meet you! I'm the photographer and director this time! My name is Ojita Soji!"

"Nice to meet you too!" Takao grinned. "Would you mind showing us where that is? It is our first time here after all!"

"No problem! Please, follow me!" Soji smiled.

* * *

"Wow, it's much more different than I imagined it would be…. I thought it would be sparkes and glitter everywhere, with sequins and stripes and polka dots on the clothes….." Takao breathed taking in as much as his could.

Why would anyone think that a makeup room would look like that….? Soji and Midorima thought silently. And what era are those clothes from?!

"Oh my godness, you must be Takao-chan! Call me Eitaro, now sit! Let me see your skin, it looks marvelous! Do you use anything to protect it? If you don't you better start now!" The man in the room forced Takao into the chair and grabbed his chin, stroking his cheek as if to feel the smooth texture. "You are so skinny! But not to much that the clothes we have here would sag, perfect!" he said grabbing the raven's waist pinching it a little.

"Ah- ahh, um! Eitaro-san! Nnn, yi-i!" the raven stuttered a little overwhelmed. "Shi-shin-chan~~!" he yelped, his eyes pleading for Midorima to save him.

Sighing, he grabbed Takao from the chair and away from Eitaro's grabbing hands. "Sorry, but he's feeling uncomfortable nanodayo. Don't do that… please."

"Oh~~~ I see~~~" Eitaro smirked. "Don't worry I already have a boyfriend, I won't do anything to him~~~"

"Wha-" Midorima blushed, releasing Takao in an instant. And the raven also broke free at the same time, flustered and his pale skin turned pink from the blood rush, he wasn't wearing his signature grin for once.

Aww~~~ All the staff in the makeup room cooed internally. So cute~~~~

Eitaro smiled, he tugged Midorima towards one of the staff who was looking serious holding up a brush and blowdryer comically. The other staff behind her also weided weapons such as haircurlers, hair straightners and other hair products were ready for action in the cart beside the two professionals.

"Wait! What are you going to do nanodayo!" The green head resisted slightly against the man.

"Huh! You talk wierd, and to answer your question we are going to make that awesome hair of your's suit the clothes you are going to pose for in a few hours!" Without giving Midorima much of a choice, Eitaro pushed him in the chair gently. Turning around to give instructions to the two girls, Takao skipped over and placed a ressuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry and I'm going through the same thing later, so we're even! No, don't glare at me, you know you're the one to agree to this, I didn't force you~~~" the raven sauntered back towards Soji after giving him a gentle smile in secret.

Midorima sighed, he stayed in his seat reluclently.

"Director! We have a problem! The female model that was supposed to do the photoshoot with the two boys over there was sent to the hospital in an emergency! Apprarently she had food poisining after her meal this morning! What do we do?!" a voice yelled, coming from a male staff sprinting towards them.

"What?!" Everyone chorused.

"What do we do?! This is the only day the photoshoot could be done!" Sei muttered worriedly.

The staff whispered among each other, shifting nervously.

Soji was in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Takao looked at Modorima, he bent down and whispered in his ear, concerned. "This isn't going well….. What do you think they would do?"

Midorima's long eyelashes fluttered as he whispered back "I don't know… But I'm sure they'll figure something out." He grasped Takao's hand that was resting on his knees, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly.

Eitaro stared at the soft touches between the couple. "Ha-ha… ahahahaha! I just thought of an amazing idea! I know how we can solve this!" He cackled.

 _Oh no…._ The staffs' faces darkened at the evil laugh. _What is he thinking of this time, it better not be what happened last time with Kise-kun…._

"We…. would just have to make Takao-chan into a girl!" Eitaro announced, swinging his arms grandly.

 _Oh.. Great.. This was even worse than the last time…._ Soji and the others looked at Takao sympathetically. _Rest in peace… Takao-kun….. We'll pray for you….._

"WHAT!?" Takao screamed. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO DO THAT!"

 _We knew it…._

"You can't say no~~ Takao-chan~~~" Eitaro chirped. "Or do you want Soji here to get in trouble for not doing his job? He might get fired~~~ What will Soji do after he loses his job~~ What about Sei-chan, he income only can not feed herslf, her husband and their unborn child~~~~~?"

"Wait, why do you know about the child?! How?!" Soji and Sei shouted.

"I have my ways~~~" was the only reply.

"Nnnnnnn! Arggggg!" Takao was fighting with himself, does he chose his pride or the lives of a family. Argg! Why is he even thinking about this! Of course Soji-san and Sei-san were more important!

"Fine! Alright! Ok, do whatever you want!" the raven yelled his face red.

"Pufu-fu-fufufufu!" Midorima snickered uncharacteristically, his glasses reflected the light from the lightbulbs infront of the mirror making his eyes unseen. "Go..go for it nanodayo!"

"Shin-chan~~~~!" the point guard whined.

"Now, now, come one both of you! We gotta get started!" Eitaro pushed Takao towards a door inside the makeup room. Turns out it was another room, but for female models. "Soji-chan! We'll be prepping him in here! 'K? See you in… about 2 to 3 hours?" the stylist said checking his watch. "And the others! You know what to do with Midorima-chan! Get him ready!"

"Alright! I leave him to you!" Soji said, leaving the room to prepare for the shoot.

Takao sighed, he just hopes that Midorima wouldn't make fun of him later… He shot a strained smile towards his boyfriend. "See you in a bit…?"

The green head stood up abruptly, shocking the assistant who was about to spray something into his hair.

He walked towards the raven, everyone watching him stunned. He hugged him. Takao's arms swayed limply beside him in shock.

"It's alright." Midorima whispered in his ear. "Now go get them!"

And he got a confident nod back.

* * *

As soon as he sat down on the chair, there was people swarming him, wiping his face, brushing his hair, etc.

"Mmph!" suddenly there was a cloth wiping gently over his lips. "Did you put anything on your lips? Lip balm?"

He nodded, Midorima always chided him for not using anything for his chapped lips and he had bought a medical lip balm for him, so he used the moisturizer a lot more often.

"What brand? What sort of lip balm? The ones with color? Scented? Unscented?" Eitaro asked.

"Mentholatum. Deep moist non-menthal. No color. Unscented." _Why did he know this…._ The raven wondered when he told the stylist the information of his lip balm.

"Hmm that's okay, but next time try using a lip balm that moisturize your lips better, that type of lip balm only repairs, they don't give much moisture to your lips okay?" Eitaro said.

"Gotcha! Thanks for the tip!" The raven grinned. "So you're going to turn me into a girl right? How are you going to do that? I'm nothing like a girl..."

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll be shocked after you're finished, believe in my skills !" The flamboyant stylist chirped.

 _I'm actually more scared now since you told me to believe in you... What are you going to do to me?!_ Takao screamed in his head, keeping his grin on his face a bit difficultly.

"Come on! Come over here and sit, we're getting started on your makeup! I'll make the makeup so perfect that no one can tell that you are a guy!" Eitaro plopped a very surprised Takao back into his chair. He floundered a bit then finally sat up straight, this guy was starting to feel like one of the people he knew very well.

Eitaro sat down beside him and turned the chair so that the raven would be facing him, he studied the teen intently, taking in his sharp chin, high cheekbones and pink lips.

"Hmmm… Alright!" he stood up abruptly and swirled around to get a cart that was behind him.

The cart was full of different tools, makeup and wierd things Takao couldn't make out of.

Eitaro grabbed a huge bag that sat on top of the cart. He opened the bag and said menacingly with a seemingly innocent smile "Let's get started!".

 _Shin-chan… Save ME!_

Midorima sneezed.

* * *

Imaginary hearts and flowers were filling the air like a shoujo manga. They floated around a certain person then the hearts and flower moved behind everyone else.

"You're… so… CUTE!" everyone squealed.

The person infront of them was no other then Takao Kazunari, the point guard of the Shutoku High school basketball team.

His originally short hair now had extensions in them and was styled in big wavy curls in a loose half ponytail, he was wearing a beige boyfriend cardigan buttoned up over a plain white T-shirt with a slight lace trim on the bottom. Instead of the skinny jeans and combat boots he wore before, he had a brown pleated maxi skirt on with stilettos. On his shoulders he had a thin french trench coat "Akashi-style!" (as he described himself).

"Eh he! Thank you!" Takao smirked, Shin-chan is going to be so surprised! _But how am I going to walk in these heels…..?_ His face turned dark at that thought, how was he going to take photos in this outfit, let alone walk?! _Female models, I admire you for your skills…._

There was a knock at the door, the raven jumped, stumbling backwards, tripping a little.

"Come in! We're done!" Eitaro called.

"Sorry to interupt but Soji sai- woah! Takao-kun?!" the girl behind the door turned out to be the director's wife, Sei. "You look so different! So pretty! I like the maxi skirt!"

"I wanted to try it on him as soon as I saw it! It was a perfect match with the cardigan!" Megumi the clothes coordinator gushed. "Also the stilettos! They were the only pair that was Takao-kun's size, but it turned out perfect as well!"

"Yes indeed! Midorima-kun is ready as well and your trench coat would match with his, so we're all good! Soji said that's he's ready to go as well, come out whenever you're ready okay, Takao-kun?" Sei said as she turned to the door.

"Alright! Thank you, Sei-san!" the raven replied.

"No problem. See you in a bit!" and she left.

Takao breathed in and out slowly, his boyfriend was about to see him in this state, he knows that he looks pretty good, but he had no idea what would Midorima'a reaction be. Would he be disgusted? Would he be ashamed? Would he b-

"Takao-chan, have more confidence in yourself." Eitaro whispered beside his ear. "Don't worry, everyone's here, we'll be here to catch you if you fall!" the last part was added a bit loudly for eveyone to be able to hear, making everyone in the room giggle as well.

"I won't fall!" Takao protested.

"Thank you." he mouthed a bit later.

"No worries!" Eitaro winked.

"Now let's get this party started!"

* * *

It turned out that the photoshoot was not a party after all.

Takao had already tripped once as soon as he saw Midorima, but luckly his boyfriend was there to catch him.

Because he was amazed by the sight. For once the green head had his glasses off and his long eyelashes were free for everyone to see. His face had a minimal amount of makeup, his lips slightly shiny from a translucent gloss and his eyes were lightly lined with eyeliner and they made his eyes seem more seductive than it usually was (it wasn't fair!). He wore a crisp white dress shirt that was tight and loose at the right places paired with dark grey dresspants. He also had a trench coat on with a scarf throw casually over his neck. To Takao's eyes this was a big change and a good one at that.

After that little surprise, his luck seemed to be steadily running out.

His solo photos were troublesome because of the adjustements the staff had to make for the props. He was also a little stiff due to his first time dressing as a girl and participating in a photoshoot. His photos with Midorima was better but he had to remember not to grin and tease him too much which was quite a difficult task. Though his movements were much more relaxed more his boyfriend. Midorima seemed to have no probloems with his solo photos, "It's because of my lucky item nanodayo." was his answer to Takao's question.

Well, it was an impressive lucky item and he wondered how in the world did Midorima get his hands on it. Where the heck did he get the Akashi Seijuurou 100 post stamp deluxe edition from?! He didn't even know they sold those things! And Akashi's friendly smile on one of them is just scaring him a little.

As he watched Midorima pose for the camera, his thoughts were off to a farway place.

This was his first official job that gave him money, helping out at grandpa's shop does not count. That made him think about the future, maybe worrying a little. What would he do after highschool? Keep on going to school, to university? But that would take a lot of money and he knew that he would have to work real hard for that education… He could get a scholarship but he would have to study harder, thus taking away his time from his beloved basketball. And Shin-chan… Shin-chan didn't need to worry about these things. He was perfect in school, all his subjects are aced. His shooting skills were amazing enough to get him offers on sports scholarships in whatever unversity he wanted. Then there was him, Takao. He was a good enough player, with his Hawk Eyes, he was a little more useful. But no where as good as his partner.

Would Shin-chan leave him? After he finally notices how pathetic he really is? He has to rely on Shin-chan all the time for the points in the games. Not only that, he has to rely on him in school too, begging and dragging Shin-chan to his house for emergency lessons. He would consider if he wanted me in his life, Takao thought darkly.

"Alright! Thank you Midorima-kun! This is it for today!" Soji grinned but Takao couldn't hear anyone, his ears ringing.

Would Shin-chan.. break up with me? The raven's eyes turned blank and tears welled up suddenly, he moved hastily to wipe it away but they just poured out of his eyes over and over again. Some drops of it got inside of his mouth and all he could taste was the salty and bitter liquid making it's way down his throat.

"Takao…?" Midorima stopped infront of his boyfriend looking confused, he bent down a little touching his face tenderly. "Are you okay…? ….What happened?"

Takao smiled though not without difficulty, "Nothing, it's okay, something just got in my eye…" He grinned just for show. Though in his heart, he was wondering just how long will this warmth, this gentleness last?

Midorima saw right through the barely held up mask, he knew something was wrong but he just couldn't place his thumb on it. Being unlike himself, which was something that was becoming more and more common beside Takao. He kissed the tears away, not missing the widended eyes.

He asked again, more firmly this time, demanding an answer. "What's wrong? I know you're hiding something."

"I- I... " Takao stuttered, how can he tell him? That he's afraid that Midorima would break up with him. At the back of his head he knew that it wouldn't happen, but the more emotional part of his brain refused to believe that. "I- um.."

The green head sighed, he lifted Takao up carrying him on his arms. The raven floundered in shock, protesting a little.

"Put me down, Shin-chan! What are you doing!" Takao shouted, his voice hoarse from the crying.

"Quiet, we're going somewhere that we can talk about what happened, it feels like it would take quite a long time, so I'm taking you somewhere that you can sit down."

The shooter walked around aimlessly, trying to find a deserted room, not caring about his manners at all. As he approached a dark hall, he saw the single open room on the left side, dark as well. He strided in, turning on the lights, temporarily blinding himself and Takao in his arms.

The room was tidy and unoccupied, it looked like a waiting room for guests, complete with a working coffee machine and a bunch of comfy looking sofas. Perfect.

Midorima dropped his boyfriend unceremoniously on one of the couches. Heading over to the coffee machine, he pressed to button for hot chocolate. Silence filled the air as the machine spluttered and dropped steaming hot chocolate into the styrofoam cup, the sweet aroma filling their noses. After the agonizing minutes, the beeping sound signaled the finish of the making of the drink, the green head heading towards Takao, a cup in his hand.

"Here, drink up." He thrusted the cup towards Takao's direction, "Careful, it's hot." He sat down beside his teammate, pulling him into an embrace.

Takao sipped the sweet drink, feeling warm fron the inside and the outside, Shin-chan really was a human heater.

"What's wrong? Tell me." stroking the raven's fake hair, he couldn't decide if they were a good change or not. He liked Takao the way he is, though the extensions were pretty amazing.

The raven didn't answer, at least not with his words. He just closed his eyes and silently told him that he didn't want to talk and that they would leave it at that. He sagged his body and the maxi dress ruffled with his shifting, kicking off his stilettos, he curled up his legs and snuggled in Midorima like a little ball. The green-head sighed but moved his arms to hold Takao so that his legs wouldn't be tired after a while in the seemingly simple position.

The point-guard tilted his head so that it would rest on the other's shoulder, with his eyes closed he couldn't see anything. His vision consisted of black. Endless darkness.

His mind floated away, while others normally dreamt of pink and fluffy things. The good aspects in life. Takao dreamt of the darker more negative things that haunted him, the memories of the past and the fears of the future.

He dreamt of the Rakuzan and Shutoku match, how his pass had failed. He was so confident that they had a chance to win, that Shin-chan would definetely be able to bring to team to victory.

No, no no no no no nono no nononon nonoNO nO no nono non no no no no no no non on n NononnOno N o NO onno N Onono. iITWAsn't that. SHin-chan could have, he would have brough t us, our te am to vic tory. IT was myfau lt. ME Mine.

In his dream the time skipped forward.

From crying after they lost, from seeing the other miracles for their union against Jabberwock, past the game, past everything that happened in high school, until graduation and moving on.

Like a typical scene he always watched in animes and mangas, the sakura petals were flying and dancing in the air, filling the sky with splashes of pink. The people beside him were in their graduation ceremony uniforms, that's when Takao realized that he was seeing what he imagined what would happen in the future.

Shin-chan stood a few feet in front of him, his back turned and his green hair still bright and blinding.

"Shin-chan!" He called but the shooter didn't turn around. Takao knotted his eyebrows together, confused at why Midorima didn't have any sort of reaction.

He jogged up to him, patting his forearm in a friendly way that was a bit too hard, he grinned his signature smirk.

"Ace-sama!"

Midorima looked angry and confused as to why Takao was being so amiable. The raven was taken aback by his enraged expression. "Shin-chan…?"

"How dare you still approach us!" a member that seemed like a younger member of the basketball team. "After all what you did!"

Takao choked, what?

What did I do?

What happened? He wanted to scream. Did we lose again? Again? No.

Who was it against? Who was the enemy that destroyed the promise?

Was it Aomine? Kuroko? Akashi? Or was it-?

"How dare you come back! You destroyed us all! Destroyed the last chance to win the cup! Why didn't you pass to Midorima-sempai?!" the same kohai screamed, his face beet red.

Takao glanced up at Midorima, his face shocked and pained. His eyes widened, the pupils blown wide. His jaw went slack.

 _I…. I didn't pass…? To who….?_

The green head didn't even glance at him, he just walked away.

"Wait, Shinta-!" Takao yelled, he opened his eyes, and started to struggle. He wiggled in Midorima's arms, his sight still hazy and unfocused.

"Shh, shhh…" Midorima stroked his hands, "It's alright, I'm here! I'll always be here…"

The green head was on the verge of falling asleep hugging his partener, but as soon as Takao screamed and started struggling, he widened his eyes and tried to calm him down. Takao's eyes were blank as if he was seeing something only he could see. There was tears pouring down his face, his hands were making grabbing motions in the thin air. Midorima struggled to hold onto the panicked boy, hugging him tighly and murmuring soothing words in his ear.

Takao felt like there was a rope around his neck slowly strangling him and making him choke. He felt like his air supply was slowly getting cut off. He could feel hot tears pour down his cheeks in big pearl-like droplets.

Midorima didn't know what to do, he slapped Takao's wet cheek lightly but not too gentle, hoping to wake him up that way. Somehow the pain did the trick, it worked better then the gentle words.

"Shin-chan…?" Takao blinked confused like he had no idea what just happened. He shook his head, trying to recall what he had just dreamt. He closed his eyes, the images flashed across behind his eyes. Even though they dissaepared quite fast, they made a deep imprint in the raven's mind. Snapping his eyes open, he grabbed on Midorima's shirt roughly.

"I'll always pass to you! I'll never betray you! Never!" he shouted desperatly, trying to make Midorima understand things that never happened in real life. "Please, please believe me…"

Midorima knitted his eyebrows together, his green eyes narrowed in anger. He stared at his partner, his mind racing in why would his partner ever think that he wouldn't believe him. Mad at himself that he had made Takao think that he would feel the need to plead for him to trust him.

"I believe you, you don't need to do this, I'll always trust you. No matter with the ball, the game or your judgement on, anything for that matter." Midorima hugged the raven, nuzzling his chin on Takao's head. He wondered how many times he had said this to Takao this past month. He frowned in displeasure, but he always knew that the raven would snap out of it and he would be by his side and repeat the words until he does.

Takao knew it was true, somehow Midorima always made him believe in everything he says. All his choices and answers to his questions and worries made Takao not worry anymore. He didn't know how to explain it but, the only thing that mattered was that the raven believed in the shooter. He closed his eyes again, the darkness took away his sight. Everything was black, nothing was there, but he could still feel. And smell, and hear. He could feel the taut muscles rippling beneath the shirt of the man behind him. He could smell the faint unfamiliar cologne that had no use in a photo shoot. He could hear the small tiny breaths beside his ear that made him tense up in arousal.

Snapping his eyes open, the point guard stood up suddenly, to escape from the green head who unconsiously made him uncomfortable in that way. He padded towards his shoes and slid his feet in the stilettos and stood shakily. As Midorima moved to support the raven, Takao only pushed his hands away gently. He smiled, seming to say _I can do this, no problem._

Takao didn't want to cry anymore. He had done enough of that. Whining isn't going to get him anywhere. This is the last time I'll cry over that, he thought. He always knew it was him being being over worrying, he knew that Midorima trusted him and he knew the he himself did too.

Wiping his tears away, he slapped the lights on, flooding the room with brightness.

Takao looked at Midorima's astonished face, he grinned. The previous panic, shock and negative vibe that swarmed around him disappeared replaced with his usual warm and vibrant aura.

"Come on, let's go!" he laughed, and Midorima could see that it wasn't forced. It was genuine and beautiful. He closed his eyes and behind them, it was like he could see the Takao from minutes ago kissing him goodbye. Opening his green eyes, he could see the raven's confused but smiling face and his head tilted adorably to the side. He stood up silently and picked up his and Takao's coat which were only different in size and draped it over his forearm. He walked slowly towards his boyfriend who was currently stretching his hand out. Meaning for him to take it.

"Yeah, I'm coming." the green-head mumbled.

Looking at that small calloused hand from playing basketball, Midorima slid his hand onto it. Feeling the warmth and the texture. Rough and smooth at different places. He grabbed that small hand and tugged him forward, forward to whatever that was waiting for them together.

Together, like always.


End file.
